captainscarletfandomcom-20200215-history
"Winged Assassin"
"Winged Assassin" is the second episode of the Supermarionation television series Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons. It was first broadcast in the UK on October 6, 1967 on ATV Midlands. It was written by Tony Barwick and directed by David Lane. Synopsis The Spectrum Organisation tries, ultimately without success, to prevent the Mysterons from assassinating the Director General of the United Asian Republic. Plot The Mysterons threaten to assassinate the Director General of the United Asian Republic, who is currently visiting the United Kingdom. A sniper makes an attempt on the target's life while he is staying at London's Nelson hotel, only to be thwarted and killed by Spectrum officer Captain Grey. Following this, maximum security is imposed at London International Airport, where the Director General is due to leave the country. The Mysteronised likeness of Captain Scarlet, in whom the normal personality of the original Captain Scarlet has reemerged to reassert control and who retains the Mysteron power of what Dr. Fawn calls "retro-metabolism," rendering Captain Scarlet virtually indestructible, returns to duty to lead the operation with Captain Blue. Elsewhere, the Mysterons engineer the crash of Flight DT19, an airliner en route from New York City to London, as it crosses the Atlantic Ocean. A likeness of the plane, empty of crew and passengers, continues on the original's flight path. While an impersonator is driven to London Airport in a decoy motorcade, the real Director General arrives in Yellow Fox, a high-security Spectrum transporter which outwardly appears to be a fuel tanker, and boards his jet. However, upon landing, Flight DT19 refuses to open its doors, breaks away from the terminal building, and moves down the jet's runway as it is taxiing. (Captain Scarlet complains of a headache as the airliner lands; he can be seen to be grimacing. This has resulted in fanon ascribing an ability, not always reliable, to feel the presences of nearby Mysterons to him.) Realising that the Director General's plane will be destroyed, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue go after DT19 in their SPV. Captain Blue tries to destroy the undercarriage with the vehicle's gun, but when it is found to be jammed, Captain Scarlet activates Captain Blue's ejector seat and rams the wheels to halt the aircraft. The damage brings DT19 to a standstill, but the SPV collides with a radar bunker and Captain Scarlet is fatally injured. Meanwhile, the jet has taken off but not gained sufficient altitude; clipping DT19's wing, it crashes and the Director General is killed. However, although the Mysterons have carried out their threat, Captain Scarlet will return to face them again. Cast Regular voice cast *Captain Scarlet — Francis Matthews *Captain Blue — Ed Bishop *Colonel White — Donald Gray *Lieutenant Green — Cy Grant *Captain Ochre — Jeremy Wilkin *Captain Grey — Paul Maxwell *Doctor Fawn — Charles Tingwell *Destiny Angel — Liz Morgan *Rhapsody Angel — Liz Morgan *Melody Angel — Sylvia Anderson *Voice of the Mysterons — Donald Gray Guest voice cast In speaking order: *Captain Brown — Charles Tingwell (featured in a flashback to "The Mysterons") *Intercontinental Airlines Tannoy (voice) — Janna Hill *DT19 Pilot — Neil McCallum *DT19 Co-Pilot — Martin King *Spectrum Agent 042 — Charles Tingwell *Director General Xian-Yoh — Jeremy Wilkin *Director General's Lookalike — Jeremy Wilkin *Airport Chief — Neil McCallum *Airport Operator — Charles Tingwell Remarks *"Winged Assassin" marks the first appearance of the Mysterons's "twin green rings," trailing the likeness of Flight DT19. *Footage from "Winged Assassin" was re-edited and included in the Captain Scarlet compilation movie Captain Scarlet vs the Mysterons. External links *[http://www.fanderson.org.uk/epguides/scarleteg.html#Episode%20Two Fanderson.org.uk: Captain Scarlet Episode Guide: "Winged Assassin"] *[http://www.tv.com/captain-scarlet-and-the-mysterons/winged-assassin/episode/165443/summary.html TV.com: Captain Scarlet Episode Guide: "Winged Assassin"] *[http://www.clivebanks.co.uk/Capt%20Scarlet%20Timeline.htm# Clivebanks.co.uk: Captain Scarlet Episode Guide] Category:Episodes Category:Original Captain Scarlet Episodes Category:Episodes with retro-metabolisms Category:Episodes where Spectrum fails Category:Captain Scarlet Episodes Category:Flashback episodes Category:Winged Assassin